


Together and sometimes alone - Harry Potter oneshot collection

by hanny_hasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Dreams, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Imagination, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mirror of Erised, Multi, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Some are sad, Virginity, Voyeurism, also some hetero pairings, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Chapter: Ginny is curious what sex feels like. She asks Hermione for advice.<br/>2. Chapter: George finds a letter about Fred's hidden desires.<br/>3. Chapter: Albus Dumbledore looks at the Mirror of Erised (Grindeldore).<br/>4. Chapter: Bellatrix x Sirius (no sexual content)<br/>5. Chapter: Hermione and Harry drink Polyjuice Potion, supplemented with each other's hair.<br/>6. Chapter: Harry has vivid dreams about Draco Malfoy.<br/>7. Chapter: Bellatrix and Narcissa during their school time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nipple Play

“Hermione? Are you awake?” Ginny whispers into the darkness of the girl’s dormitory in Hogwarts.  
“Uhm….yes.” Hermione mumbles sleepy. “Do you need something, Ginny?”  
“I need to ask you something. From woman to woman. Can you come over in my bed?”  
For the girls it is not uncommon to share a bed. They’re all girls. Why should there be a problem? That’s why a lot of beds are occupied by more than one girl. In Hogwarts there is only little room to talk about private things. So the girls sneak into each others beds at night to talk about secret things when everybody else is asleep.  
“OK.”  
After Ginny made room for Hermione, the other girl slips under the warm blanket of her friend.  
“Have you done it, yet?” Ginny asks shyly.  
“What have I done?” Hermione answers a bit confused.  
“You know…” Ginny hums and haws “I mean it. Sex.”  
Even in the dark of the dormitory Ginny can see Hermione’s face turn red. Apparently, she just touched a hot topic.  
“Ehm… no.” Hermione admits.  
“Me neither.” Ginny whispers. “But I really, really, really want to know how it feels…”  
“Yeah, me too, but how can I help?”  
Then Ginny does something surprisingly. She caresses Hermione’s cheek with her hand and then let it wander downwards. Ginny doesn’t dare to touch Hermione’s bare skin, so her hands remain on top of the fabric of Hermione’s nightdress. She slowly reaches Hermione’s cleavage. Hermione’s eyes widens in surprise.  
“What are you doing?” She whispers, her voice jittery.  
“I just want to try something. I’ll stop if you don’t like it.” Ginny promises.  
That said, Ginny gently strokes Hermione’s breast through the clothes. Thereby, she lightly touched her friend’s nipple. This elicits a moan, which Hermione tries to suppress. Ginny takes the moan as a positive sign and starts to rub over both nipples at the same time. She takes the sensitive teats between her fingers and twirls them. The material of the nightgown enhances the friction of those touches and Hermione breathing becomes faster and louder.  
“Do you like that? Your nipples are already hard.”  
“Hmm… I don’t know. I mean-” The confused Hermione tries to grasp a coherent thought “It feels good.”  
“Can you touch mine, too?”  
Slowly and with shaking hands Hermione strokes over the breast of her friend. She couldn’t see Ginny’s breast, but she noticed that her tits are a bit smaller than her own. Then she grabs both breasts with her hands and starts massaging them. As respond, Ginny starts panting and arches her back. After a time Hermione loosens up and just goes with the flow.  
“Do it more. And harder.” The younger girl manages to say.  
Hermione obeys and deepens her massage, with special attention to Ginny’s nipples. After some time it wasn’t enough for the girls to play with their bosoms. Hermione could feel Ginny’s hand press against her lower region.  
“Your panty’s wet.” Ginny notes with a grin.  
Hermione’s hand wanders down to Ginny’s underpants.  
“Yours too.”  
Then the girls start to rub each other’s slits through their pants. Soon, they found the most pleasurable place to rub. They let their hips roll to enhance the friction. The girl’s moans become louder and they have to suppress them, because they don’t want to wake the others. After some more strokes over their clits, the girls feel their first orgasms coming. For Hermione it feels like an explosion and Ginny sees stars behind her eyeball.  
When the orgasm ebbed away, the girls are lying exhausted in the bed, not sure of what just happened.  
“I guess I have to change my panty now.” 

\- end -


	2. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Day 10: Explaining a kink to the partner  
> Attention! This story takes place after the book --> SPOILERS!!!

I wasn’t there when the second part of me died. I couldn’t save him. Each day I curse myself for that. When we come home, everything looks like usual. The Burrow is the same as always – just like we left it.

  
The hardest part is about to come: I have to clean up Fred’s room and sort out what to keep and what to throw away. I’m afraid of entering his room, but what must be, must be. My brother’s room is untidy and a thin layer of dust is everywhere. I step inside the room and search for a place to start. Then I see it. On the desk there is an envelope with my name written on it. With shaking hands I open the letter and begin to read.

_Dear George,_   
_If you read this, something must have gone wrong and I’m dead. If I were still alive, you wouldn’t have the chance to read this letter. I bet you would feel better, if you don’t read it. Now you have the one and only chance to throw this piece of paper away and pretend you didn’t find it! I warn you! Be prepared to read the shocking truth about my hidden desires and wishes._

  
_The one I desire the most is you. Yes, you’ve read right. I want you. I love you! And I don’t mean it in a brotherly way. I don’t know when I started to have those feelings. Somehow I think they were there all the time. I always wanted to be the one, who was closest to you. I want you to look only at me and I want to look at you all the time, too. I tried to hide my yearning glares when we were together, but sometimes I couldn’t avert my eyes. You surely remember, that I told you that I’m scarred to take the shower alone! Well, that was a lie. Of course, I’m not scarred of taking a shower. All I wanted is to see you naked. See! I just said it - or wrote - never mind._

  
_Every time, when we were naked under the warm water, I examined you. You pretended that you didn’t notice, but I know you did. I remember letting my eyes wander over your body. I always imagined how it would feel to touch your skin. I would have loved to stroke over your face, your abdomen and your nipples. I wanted to touch them and to kiss them until they become hard and make you moan. Then I’d let my hand wander downwards. I’d notice your scarred and confused look, but you wouldn’t shove me away. My hand would find your cock, which is already a bit erected. With my hand I’d massage your cock until it becomes hard and then I’d go on my knees. Kneeling in front of you, I’d admire your manly erection and would start to place kisses on it. Your moans would become louder and it becomes hard for you to stay, so you have to lean on the wall of the bathroom. I’d take you whole length inside my mouth and suck you up. I bet it would feel thousand times better, than jerking off by yourself._

  
_When I’d have enough of your penis I’d turn you around, you face the wall. My hands would stroke over your butt and finally pull apart your ass cheeks a bit. Your hole would be slippery from all the water and so you don’t need much preparation. With your needing moans you encourage me to thrust inside. You are tight and hot. With every movement my arousal would be enhanced. Your screams would become louder and uncontrolled, as I hit your sweet spot over and over until you reach your climax. After some more hard thrust I’d feel my own orgasm come near. I’d release my sperm inside your ass and I pump my dick until no drop of sperm would be inside me._

_I have to admit that I’m embarrassed when I think about you reading these lines. But they are the truth. I hope you are not disgusted by me. Please forgive me._

_Remember, I’ll always love you,_   
_Fred_

I have to read the letter twice to understand its full meaning. Tears running down my cheeks and I sink on my knees.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart broke and I'm in tears. I'm sorry. I hope you still liked it.


	3. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Grindeldore fanfic and Day 30 (Voyeurism)!  
> And it's a bit Christmas themed.   
> Merry Christmas everyone!

I know I shouldn’t have done this. How many people did I tell that it was wrong? I am just too weak. Like it was yesterday I, Albus Dumbledore, remember what I told Harry Potter about the Mirror of Erised: "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.”  
What irony! Indeed, the mirror found a new home – one of my private rooms. Said room is just an empty small chamber with only the mirror and a chair in it. Countless nights I sat in front of the mirror. Countless times I watched the scene, which repeats itself over and over again.

 

In the mirror I see a much younger version of myself, but my reflection is not the only one. Next to me I can see Gellert Grindelwald, just as young and strong as I remember him. We, Gellert and I, are lying on a bed. Through the window thick snowflakes can be seen and the little room is illuminated by the fire of one single candle.   
Gellert gently strokes my younger self’s cheek and whispers something into my ear. Then he leans towards my mirror-self and kisses my lips. My reflection hungrily wraps his arms around Gellert’s neck and draws him closer. The kissing becomes more passionate and sloppier. After some more moments Gellert starts stroking my cock and I see that my reflection arches his back in pleasure. I can see the lust and the longing in Gellert’s eyes. He doesn’t waste too much time. The teen wizard flips my reflection around and I can see how he slowly enters. The expression of my mirror-self is one of pure arousal – with glassy eyes, reddened cheeks and a panting mouth. Gellert starts thrusting and the movements become faster and faster. At last, he inserts his whole cock and as he reaches his climax he collapses onto my reflection’s back.   
The scene changes. The next thing I can see in the mirror is the morning of the 25th December. Christmas. I see my reflection surrounded by the people I love: my parents, my brother, my sister and Gellert. In my hand I’m holding a pair of thick, woollen socks, a present from Gellert, because he knows about my cold feet. Here the scene stops and begins once again from the beginning. 

 

I don’t know how many times I watched this scene. Every time it breaks my heart, but I can’t get away from it. Gellert Grindelwald - the boy, who poisoned my heart and my thoughts. He was the only I’ve ever loved passionately. Unfortunately, the mirror doesn’t make any sounds. How much do I yearn to hear Gellert’s voice once again! My hand wanders to my lips, thinking about how it felt when Gellert kissed me during our shared summer a century ago, while one single tear is running down my cheek. 

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's a sad story. I hope you can celebrate Christmas with the ones you love!  
> Love, Hanny


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an older drabble. It's about Bellatrix and Sirius. The story is pretty sad (written in my "emo-teen-phase".  
> Enjoy!

~~Bella~~

Darkness. Emptyness. Coldness. Everywhere there is wintriness and I feel like I am going to freeze to death. But I live – somehow. Why do I feel that way? I think the cold I feel resembles the emptiness I feel in my heart and in my soul. That’s how it is. I am empty, burned out, dead. I am here – but you are not. Where are you? I need you. Come back! Come back, to me! But you don’t come. You can’t come. Why? It’s crazy. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, the most loyal and dangerous death eater in the world. And yet, you hurt me that much. Because of you I die internal and nevertheless, I stay alive. Is this a live worth living? Without meaning and without aim? I don’t need it anymore. My feet carry me on and on. I don’t know where my feet will walk to. It’s all the same to me. 

~~Sirius~~  
I sit in my room, inactive and tired. Memories are torturing me. Memories of a person I mustn’t think of. She is my death. I’m certain of it. But I don’t care. I can’t live with or without her. A kiss from her would make me the happiest man on earth. Bella, where are you? Even thinking about your name makes me happy. I get on my feet. I can’t sit here for eternity doing nothing. I just want to run. Where to? I don’t mind. Maybe my feet will bring me to you. What a lovely thought. I leave my empty house. Certainly, nobody is going to miss me. 

~~Bella~~  
I clearly remember when I saw you for the first time. You, with your sassy grin. I pretended to hate you, but I just acted tough. When I saw your eyes, eyes as deep as the ocean, I could drown in them. And your voice- your voice was like a revelation. But this doesn’t count anymore. Our worlds are separated. We will never be happy together. I know that. Now I stand on the top of a cliff. The depth is calling me but I hesitate. I don’t want to throw me life away, even if it is meaningless. I can’t. What? What do my eyes see? Is there anybody out there? I can feel that somebody is coming. Now I see you. Sirius. 

~~Sirius~~  
I walked. How long did I walk? I don’t know anymore. I lost every feeling for time. In my mind I see your face. I see it like it was in the past, beautiful and flawless. How do you look like now? This question came to my mind too often. And too often I visited you in my dreams. I want to see you. I want you to be with me - now. All of my thoughts revolve around you. Where am I? I see a faint figure. Who might this be? I feel drawn to that person standing on the top of a cliff. Now I can see her face and my heart stops a beat. Bella, I found you.

~~Bella~~  
I see you. It’s really you. Slowly, you’re coming to me. I see your beautiful, but scarred, face. You came to me. I’m feeling hot and cold. Why are you here? I see confusion in your face, but delight, too. Are you happy to see me? Are you as happy as I am? You’re coming nearer and I can’t make a move. It’s just like a dream. Now you’re very close and I can see every feature of you. You changed. The years in Askaban changed you, but me too. I can’t describe the feeling I’m feeling now. I experience everything, pure happiness, repressed desire and lust. Now your face is close to mine. I look at you, you look at me. 

~~Sirius~~  
You don’t look mad, like in the past. Your eyes are wide open and full of surprise. I really missed those eyes. I want to drown in them. Bella, now I’m by your side. I want to be close to you, real close. I want to stay with you forever. You still haven’t moved a bit. My face is close to yours’. I can feel your breath on my face. I can smell you, taste you. Still, you don’t show any reaction. But I see in your eyes that you like it to be that close to me. Only few centimeters part our lips. 

~~Bella~~  
Your lips are touching mine. Carefully, almost shy. It’s only a small contact, but I feel like I burst into flames. A fire of pure happiness is enlightened in my body. I can’t say if I was ever as happy as I am now. Your lips are soft, warm and gentle and their embracing mime. I forget the world around me. This is what it feels to love. I didn’t know what love is, but I know now. This feeling should last forever. You and me - for eternity. 

~~ Sirius~~  
When our lips meet, the world seems to stop revolving. I feel complete, happy, almost blessed. You feel warm in my arms. I want to feel you even more, but I notice that you don’t want to rush. We have forever. We will be together until doomsday. I promise you. We stand on the top of a cliff. The depth is calling us. Aeon is calling. I made my decision. In this world we can’t be together. Our love is impossible. I embrace you fierce. How good it feels to hold you in my arms! I push us off the cliff. You don’t fight. You know that we can only be together on the other side. We fly. Like birds. Into the depth. In tight embrace. Death is near, but happiness is even nearer. You and me - forever. 

The End -.-


	5. Fun with Polyjuice Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Day 14: Gender swap  
> Pairing: Harry x Hermione   
> ... This is going to be very strange! I warned you! Enjoy!

“Hermione, no!” Harry Potter shouted at his best friend. “This is the stupidest and most abnormal idea you ever came up with!”  
Hermione had asked Harry to come to Hogwarts and now, they were standing in an unused class room in the basement of the school. On the floor, there was a thick and plushy blanket and the room was illuminated by candles.   
“Oh, come on Harry, it’s going to be fun! I thought you would have at least a little bit of scientific curiosity in you!” The young woman argued back.  
“I participated in all the other experiments you wanted to do: You grew me wings, you enlarged my tongue, you shrieked me, and you turned me into a fucking giant. But-” Harry inhaled deeply before going on “I’m defiantly NOT going to let you drink Polyjuice Potion, which contains my hair.”  
“Harry I’ve done this before, remember? It’s no big deal.” Hermione interjected.  
“This was to save my life! Now, you want to do this because you-” Harry sighed “I can’t even speak out loud, what you want to do.”  
“You act like a little girl, Harry Potter. All I want to do is to investigate male sexuality. And I think the best way to do this, is to turn into a man.” Hermione explained.   
“You can ask Ron! I’m sure he’ll help you!”  
“Ehm, no. I think this would be awkward.”   
“WHAT?” Harry yelled in surprise “You two are a couple. I think it is thousands of times more awkward that you want me for your experiment.”   
“Ron said he doesn’t want.” Hermione mumbled.  
“But he is okay, if you turn into me and do … whatever!”  
“Yes! You’re the person I trust the most, we’ve known each other since ages and I’ve never had any romantic feelings for you. You are the only one I can ask.” Then she added “If you want, you can drink a Potion with my hair.”  
“To investigate female sexuality?” Harry quipped.   
“Yes! If it’s that what you want to do.” Now, Hermione was clearly excited.  
“OK. But I want some rules: 1st we’re not touching each other. 2nd I want to see it and I want you to see what I’m doing, as well. 3rd we’re never ever talk about this.” Harry said seriously.   
“We can do it that way.” Hermione agreed and added thoughtfully. “I think you have a point. It’s interesting to see how I look like, when I’m aroused.”

Then Hermione turned around and searched for something in her luggage. A few moments later she came back, with a bottle and two glasses in her hand.   
“I knew you would say yes!” Hermione said with a grin. “That’s why I already prepared the Polyjuice Potion.”   
She purred the dark, thick slime into both glasses.   
“OK. This is your last chance to say no.” Hermione declared nervously, ripped out a hair from her head and held it over the potion.   
“I said I do it. I keep on my word.” That said Harry also pulled out some hair.  
“Let’s count to three.”  
“1… 2…3” Both let their hair fall into the dark viscous liquid.   
As soon as the hair touched the potion, the colours changed. Harry’s potion was now a vivid gold, while Hermione’s had the colour strawberries.   
“Cheers!” Both raised their glasses and drank the potions at once. 

Only moments later the transformation began. The process didn’t hurt, but nevertheless it felt very strange. When Hermione opened her eyes, everything was a blur.  
“Harry, I need your glasses. You really have horrible eyesight.” Hermione said with Harry’s voice.  
“There you are.”  
When she finally could see clear, she was amazed how well the potion worked. Harry looked exactly like her, only that the clothes were not fitting, and even their voices changed. To loosen up the stiff atmosphere, Hermione performed a spell which made some soft music.  
“Are you sure nobody can come in?” Harry asked with Hermione’s shaking voice.  
“Of course. In preparation I sealed the door and nobody can hear us.”   
“OK. Well, then I guess… let’s start.” Harry suggested.   
Without answering Hermione started to undress. Chuckles escaped her mouth when she was seeing her bra over Harry’s flat chest. She could see that Harry also started to undress. Because he was wearing no bra her bosom was visible as soon as Harry had taken off his shirt. When the only piece of fabric was their underpants they stared at each other, like they wanted a silent approval.   
“Let’s do it!” Hermione said straight forward, even so she was very nervous.   
Harry was going to see the very most intimate part of her body and he was also going to do very intimate things. This sure was an awkward situation and a situation to be nervous in. The only thing, which made her relax a bit, was that Harry must feel the same.   
With one swift movement Hermione pulled down the pants. Automatically, she stared to walk a few steps, only to feel the penis swing in the air and sometime brush her legs.   
“Oh my god. How are you guys supposed to walk with this thing?” She wondered with amazement.   
Harry didn’t answer. His face, or Hermione’s face to be correct, was coloured in a deep shade of red. His hands had started to explore the female’s body. With one hand he stroked over the breast, which was so much bigger and softer than his own, and with the other hand he touched the vagina, which was also so very different from his own penis.   
“OK. Harry? Now, I need your help.” Hermione disrupted Harry’s scouting expedition. “How do you do it yourself?”  
“Just wrap your fingers around it and stroke up and down. You will notice what feels good.” Harry explained.  
That said both sat down on the blanket. Hermione did what Harry had told her and wrapped her fingers around the limb shaft. It was a nice feeling and she started stroking up and down. In the mean time, Harry had begun to knead the breast, with special attention to the nipples. This caused a strange but warm feeling in the region of his lower belly and something was pulsating inside him. When the nipples were erected, he let his hand slide down. He touched the vagina and could feel something wet inside.   
“Hermione, look!” He showed her his slimy fingers. “Seems like I have got the knack of it!”   
Hermione was not idle, too. Her touching made an impact. The penis was now swollen, more sensitive and precum was leaking at its tip. Hermione took the precum and spread it over the whole length to enhance the friction. It felt similar, to her own masturbation experience, but still completely different.   
“Spread your legs, Harry. I want to see it, when you are sticking the fingers in.” Hermione managed to say under moans.   
Harry did what she wanted. He opened his legs and let Hermione see her wet pussy. Strangely, this only enhanced her arousal and Harry seemed to enjoy the sight of his swollen cock as well. Harry carefully inserted one finger and tried out which movement he enjoyed the most. Soon he felt the place he had to rub. He enhanced the speed and his hips were moving up and down. Moans filled the empty classroom.   
It didn’t take much longer and Hermione felt the pressure, telling her that she was going to ejaculate soon. She stroked along one final time and felt the semen spout out. She felt like letting go everything and just swam on the wave of the orgasm.   
Harry was about to cum, too. Hermione observed face, which was distorted by ecstasy. Harry was rubbing the clitoris and the moans became loader and higher. With one final scream Harry came and looked at Hermione panting.   
“Wow” Was the only thing both of them were able to say about their experiment. 

Some minutes later they were retransforming into their own bodies. After they washed themselves and got dressed, they left Hogwarts and went home to their families. Like they had promised each other they never talked about this incident ever again. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the most awkward thing I've ever written. And I have written some really strange stuff. I hope you liked it nevertheless.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of the OTP Porn Challenge: Sex at an inappropriate location

 

My head aches, my throat is sore, and cold sweat is covering my body. This is the worst summer flu I ever had in my whole live - at least it feels like it. Luckily my wife, Ginny, takes good care of me. I’m feeling too weak to get something done. Since days I’m lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to fall asleep. Counting sheep, reading a book, drinking hot milk with honey, but nothing worked. I even tried the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death, but the refreshing sleep wouldn’t come.

“Harry, my dear, I asked Neville’s advice on your insomnia. He gave me a receipt for a new and unexperienced sleeping potion.”  
“That’s great! Do we have all supplies?” I ask relieved, hoping to get my sleep at last.  
“Yeah… but he said that there might be some side effects.”  
“Side effects? It can’t be this bad. I’m going insane if this goes on.”  
“Neville mentioned you can get very vivid dreams, fever, more sweating …”  
“I don’t mind. Please prepare this potion for me.”

After a while, I lost track of time while staring on the white stone above my head, Ginny comes back with a mug full of steaming mud green liquid.  
“There you go.” Ginny whispers and holds the cup on my lips.  
The surprisingly sweet drink runs down my throat and immediately fuzzy warmth is spreading in my body. My limbs and head become heavier.  
“Ginny, I think it w-” I mumble and drift into sleep.

 

_The sky is covered with dark clouds and thick raindrops are hitting the ground. Somewhere, deep in my subconscious mind, I know that I’m dreaming. But this doesn’t matter. The rain and the wind feel awfully real. I look around. This place looks familiar. I’ve been here before. After a while I notice the rings and the tribune. I’m standing on the Quidditch field of Hogwarts._

_In the distance I can see a figure walking towards me. The man is lean, a bit taller than me, and his wet blond hair is clinging on his face. Why the hell is Draco Malfoy in my dream? Why is his soaked white shirt almost translucent, so that I can see his well-toned abs? And why am I looking at him like he is the most beautiful creature on this planet? Malfoy comes closer and a mischievous grin plays around in the corner of his mouth._

_He takes my hand and guides my finger to the wet fabric. With a trembling finger I stroke down his upper body. I can’t remember that I ever had the desire to touch Malfoy, but now, here in this dream, it’s all I want._

_Malfoy doesn’t waste time, and crashes his lips against my own. Catching me off guard, I let out a surprised cry and my whole body stiffens. I feel his lips pressing against my skin and, oh dear God, it feels so real and… so wonderful. His tongue is licking over my closed lips, demanding for entrance._

_“Scared, Potter? I know you want this.” Malfoy moans into my ear with an aroused voice._  
 _“You bet.”_

_I open my mouth and Malfoy willingly lets his tongue slip inside. I feel an animally force break out of me and yank him closer. Never have I kissed someone this passionately. I want more. Feel him more. Make him mine. Devour him._

_My head feels dizzy and my vision blurs. The scenery around me spins and changes._

_Much to my pleasure, I don’t wake up yet. When my vision is clear again, I notice the Pensieve in the corner of the room. I am in the headmaster’s office. The next thing I notice is the fresh air, brushing around my bare legs. Apparently, my trousers are pulled down._

_“Harder!”_

_Malfoy is moaning under me. He’s lying on the principal’s desk, legs spread wide. My cock is thrusting in and out of Malfoy’s ass in a steady rhythm. I look in his face and I feel like my heart skips a beat. This isn’t the Malfoy I remembered: cool, stoic, and sneaky. The man panting under me shows a face twisted by lust and passion. His eyes are shut, his cheeks are red, and from his mouth coming the sweetest moans._

_“More!”_

_I increase the speed of my thrusts. I bent down to him and kiss him hungrily. My hands intertwine with his’ as my thrusts become deeper and harder. I feel that I’m going to reach my climax soon. After one final deep thrust I feel my sperm shoot out of my cock into Malfoy’s ass._

_Everything around me begins to spin again and my vision becomes blurry. This time, there is no change of scenery. I float around in a sea of nothingness…_

 

When I open my eyes the next day, my body and mind feel relaxed, fresh, and healthy. This sleeping potion worked miracles! I roll over to Ginny, which is also about to wake up.  
“Good morning, my angel” I whisper.  
“Good morning, dear. Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes. I feel on the top of the world!”  
“I’m glad. Last night you seemed to have some sort of nightmare. You were sweating and panting a lot.”  
“I don’t remember anything. I guess it wasn’t so bad.”


	7. What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction belongs to the OTP Porn Challenge: Day 12 "First time they have sex". It features Bellatrix and Narcissa in their School time. For your understanding, Bellatrix is around 18 and Narcissa is around 14. If you don't like incest or the underage, than please don't read it!  
> That said, the characters might be a bit OOC, but I tried my best. Tbh, this was just practice to write lesbian porn :). Because my own experiences in this field are very limited I did research (haha). I used a reference video and wrote what I was seeing there. So, if you say, this fic is like an ultra cheap porn video than it's 100% true. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post the link to this video here....If you you want the like you can message me.  
> That's it from my side... enjoy

It was one of these relaxed silent days of the Advent Season. The winter holidays had just started and I and my sisters came back from Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas. One night I couldn’t fall asleep and went to the kitchen to make myself a glass of hot milk and honey. To my surprise my older sister Bellatrix was there, too.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Bella asked.

“Yeah.” I sighed. “Something’s bothering me and I can’t get it out of my head.”

“You know, you can tell me everything, Cissy.” Bella said.

“There is this boy, a Malfoy, I guess. I think he took an interest in me. He looks like he wants to devour me! It’s just disgusting!” I told my sister with a cloyed expression.

“Have you ever thought about doing it, Cissy?” Bella whispered after a while.

“What? Doing what?”

“What if he wants to kiss you?” Bellatrix probed. “Would you slap him? What would you do?”

„I really don’t know. Yes, I’d probably slap him.” I had to chuckle at this thought.

Then I felt Bella’s had stroke gently over my hair. Irritated I asked: “What are you doing?”

“Oh, let’s try and see what happens.” Bellatrix muttered under her breath.

My sister bit her lip and slowly leaned forward as if to kiss me. I looked in her eyes and saw a strange expression in them. Was this lust? She really was about to kiss me! Why would she do this? Shocked I pulled away.

“What was that, Bella?” I asked outraged.

Bellatrix didn’t answer my question. Instead she looked me deep in the eyes. She never stopped stroking my hair and I had to confess that her hand in my hair felt rather nice.

“Trust me.” Bellatrix whispered.

Another time I looked my sister deep in the eyes. I always knew how manipulative she was, but in this moment I was sure she wouldn’t hurt me. Ever so slowly Bellatrix leaned to me again. This time I didn’t pull away. Eventually, our lips met. I felt her lips pressing on mine in a gentle way. It was my first kiss. With my sister! Something was definitely wrong with me. Bellatrix seemed to notice my discomfort and stopped the kiss.

“It’s ok, Cissy.” Bellatrix hushed. “Did it feel bad?”

„No. Actually, it felt nice.” I said with a shy grin.

The next thing I felt were Bellatrix’ hands behind my head pulling me to her. Our lips met again. This time they were moving against each other. After some moments I grew more confident and leaned into the kiss. Bellatrix noticed my approval and went a step further. I felt her tongue swipe over my under lip, then her teeth pulling gently. I let out a surprised gasp. My sister used this opportunity to let her tongue slide into my mouth.

I didn’t care for right or wrong anymore. The feeling of her tongue in my mouth was worth going to hell for. I felt our tongues touch and my nerves were an overexcited mess. Unconsciously, my hand searched for Bellatix’ and our fingers intertwined.

After some moments I pulled back, because apparently I forgot to breath. I looked at my sister and she looked at me, panting heavily. Bellatrix stroked a strand of hair, which was falling in my face, behind my ear and showed me reassuring smile.

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked at her with a questioning gaze.

“We can’t stay here, in the kitchen.”

Then she pushed me out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room. When we were inside she locked the door. I looked at her expectantly. Bellatrix smiled, took my hand, and guided me to her bed. Slowly I sat down, she beside me. I was nervous. Were we really going to do it? Maybe this was just some sick joke my sister was playing on me!

My thoughts were cut off when I felt Bellatrix hand in my hair again, pulling me to her. While kissing my sister took my hand and guided it subtly over her body. My hand travelled over her face, her collarbone, her breast, her stomach, and her hips. Through her cloth I could feel her body heat and her arousal. I felt hot myself. Never in my life was I as aroused as I was in this moment. I wanted her. Now.

Our kisses became harder and more passionate. Our tongues danced with each other and I nibbled on Bella’s lips. The room was filled with quiet panting and moaning.

“I want you, Cissy.” I heard Bella groan.

Somewhere on the way to Bellatrix’ room I must’ve had loosen the ability to speak. So, I just nodded. Taking this as my consent Bellatrix took off my shoes and laid me on her bed. After she got rid of her own shoes she climbed onto the bed as well. Bellatrix’ let her hand wander over my naked legs, beginning from my ankle. When she reached my thigh I inhaled sharply in anticipation, but her hand didn’t reach under my nightdress. Her hands stroked down to my feed again and to my surprise grabbed my ankles. With one swift movement she opened my legs and kneeled between them. Embarrassed I covered my face with my hands. As usual, I didn’t bother to put on underwear while sleeping and now my sister could see my most private place. The place nobody has looked at before. My core.

“You’re a naughty girl, Cissy. You’re not even wearing panties. How tempting.”

“Don’t look!” I squealed ashamed.

Bellatrix gently stroked over my hands and pulled them away from my face.

“Trust me.”

After a moment of silent promises I nodded. Bella’s hands left my hands and gently stroked over my arms, then slowly over my breast, stomach, and thigh. I could feel her everywhere. Where her hands touched me they left a trail of fire. I was on fire.

Bella slowly stroked over the rim of my night gown. Then she leaned down to kiss me again. By the time I was completely helpless. She could do everything she wanted with me. I felt her lips starting to kiss my jaw, my neck, and my collarbone.

Then I felt her pull off my nightdress leaving me naked and exposed on her bed. I was very aware of my spread legs. Bella looked at me as if she wanted to memorize every inch of my body. I exhaled sharply in anticipation. What would happen now?

I felt one of my sister’s fingers trail a line from my jaw downwards. When she reached my chest she let her finger draw circles around my nipple.  

“Please…” I moaned.

“Please what?” Bellatrix teased.

“Please… just touch them properly… and not just with one finger.” I cried out.

“Greedy little sister.”

Then Bellatrix stroked over my breast and twirled my nipples between her fingers. By now they were fully erected and almost inhumanly sensitive. I thought it couldn’t get any better, but then I felt Bella’s mouth on one of my breast. She was sucking on my nipple like a newborn. When she was done swirling her tongue around my buds she placed kisses all over my body.

She let her tongue trail over my belly button and then she kissed both sides of my inner thigh. I gently stroked over my sister’s arm to reassure her and spread my legs wider.

Taking my invitation Bella lowered herself over my pussy. First she placed kisses on my mound of Venus and continued alongside my slid. Then I felt her tongue slide between my labia, beginning from my clit to my anus. I arched my back at this new sensation and I curled my toes unintentionally. With my hands I grabbed the bed frame.

I felt my sisters tongue swirl around my pulsating clitoris and I spread my legs even wider. After some moments Bellatrix faced me again and climbed up to me. Our mouth met. I could taste myself in our kiss. Usually, I would have thought that this was disgusting. Now, it was the best turn on ever.

While kissing, Bellatrix pushed one of her fingers into my hot wetness. She was rubbing in small circles over my sensitive spot, which send shivers through my whole body. High pitched moans escaped my lips, which were silenced by Bella’s kissing.

“Not so loud. The others will wake up.” Bella was whispering in my ear.

I tried my best. Bellatrix continued rubbing my clit in a steady rhythm. My hips were meeting her thrusts. I completely lost my senses. My breathing was fitfully and incoherent words left my mouth. I was near to explode. I could feel it. I came like I never did before. Behind my eyes I could see stars.

After a while I opened my eyes. Bellatrix was standing in front of the bed now.

“What’s wrong? It’s your turn now.” I said with an exhausted voice and tried my best to sound seductive.

“Not today, Cissy. I guess you’re too worn out. But next time you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

 


End file.
